DoOver
by MegaNerdAlert
Summary: Molly Weasley accidentally turns herself 30 years younger and decides to run away and start a new life. Two years later, she comes back to teach at Hogwarts, only to have the Potter children decide to hook her up with their widowed father, Harry. MW/HP


**Okay, this is a one-shot with a Harry Potter/Molly Weasley Pairing. This was a pairing request from "EastCoastCaptain" after he saw my Hermione Granger/Molly Weasley story (Love Versus In Love). I input ALOT of things I could build off of in this story, so if you like it, and you see a particular bit of info you want expanded on, let me know and I'll keep posting a continuation of this story for as long as people want me to. For now, I'm marking it as 'complete', because this could stand as a one-shot. Please read and review! Normal disclaimers apply.  
**

**-MNA-**

* * *

A year ago, things were perfect. Harry Potter was married to a wonderful woman, Ginny, and they had three kids, and another surprise on the way. That surprise turned Harry's world upside down on August the twenty seventh. Two months ago today. Remus Arthur Potter was born. Named for his deceased friend, Remus Lupin, and Ginny's father, who had passed away a few months before.

Ginny died giving birth to Remus. Harry had held Molly Weasley in his arms for an hour after telling her the news. The death of her husband and daughter, so close together, was pushing the kind woman beyond what she could handle. She'd hardly managed when Fred had died, twenty years ago now.

James and Albus, Harry's older sons, were off at Hogwarts now. He was glad that they'd had a mother, even if it had been cut short. He would have given anything to have his own mother around for the first twelve or thirteen years of his life. He would have never have had to live with the Dursleys.

Speaking of…

"Uncle Harry! Lily is freaking out! Something is wrong with her!"

Harry sighed. "I'm coming Kavin." Kavin, who was in fact Harry's cousin Dudley's son, lived with them. He was just a few months younger than Lily, and had moved in when his hyper-religious mother had had come to the conclusion that her son was possessed by demons, when in reality, he was another wizard. Dudley's wife wanted to have him committed to a mental hospital, but Dudley secretly handed the boy off to Harry instead. Kavin had been seven when he'd moved in, and though he knew Harry was not his real dad, he had elected to take the surname 'Potter'. Dudley came by and visited him sometimes, but as far as the boy's mother was concerned, he'd died shortly after he was 'committed'. Dudley had divorced her a year later.

Harry walked into the living room, and saw Lily struggling to breath. "Calm down Lily, what happened?"

"A letter – from Uncle Ron – Gramma…"

Harry took the parchment in Lily's hand. It was indeed from Ron, though it had been addressed to Harry. The Potter patriarch decided that now was not the time to rebuke Lily for opening mail that did not belong to her as soon as he'd scanned the contents.

Molly was missing. She'd left a note insinuating she wished to end her life. Ron wanted to know if Harry had any idea where she might have gone. "Oh Molly," Harry murmured. "Don't do this to me."

Harry told Lily he'd take care of it, directed Kavin to stay with her, and then checked on the napping baby Remus. After than, he flooed the neighbor lady, who was their regular babysitter, and asked her to come over so he could go look for Molly.

* * *

Molly was not, in fact, dead. She had tried to kill herself, but it had not worked. The spell she used was meant to literally erase her from time, without the effect of her actually not being in existence. Essentially, it would de-age her until she was nothing more than a couple of cells lying on the floor. Her children, and anyone she knew, would only remember her as a vague memory, like someone you hardly knew when they died years and years ago.

Well, the spell de-aged her alright. She now looked to be about 30 years old, taking about half of her actual age off of her physical appearance. But, she was not continuing to de-age. She's done the spell three days ago, and the change had occurred in a matter of minutes. Then nothing, just settling comfortably into a much younger body, with the brain of a much older woman; Molly had hoped that she would either finish de-aging into nothing, or she would have begun to revert to her old self by now.

The question now was 'what to do?' Should she go to St. Mungo's and get some help? Should she finish trying to kill herself some other way? Should she go admit to her family what happened and see if they'd accept a mother who looked a good deal like their recently deceased sister? Or…and Molly was beginning to favor this idea…should she just disappear and try to start over her life. Hell, if everything about her body was young again, she could meet someone, fall in love, get married, and have another family. She had a do-over sitting in her hands.

* * *

It had been over two years since Molly Weasley vanished. Harry Potter had, somehow, managed to pick up the remains of his family and move on. It was Christmas time now. James, Albus, Lily and Kavin would be arriving at King's cross in a matter of hours for the holiday break. As much as he was looking forward to seeing them, and having some help around the house with Remus the crazy toddler, he was not looking forward to the constant attempts of the four older kids to 'hook him up', with their new Charms Professor.

James and the others had been dropping hint after hint via letters over the last few months that he should meet Professor Flitwick's replacement, Holly Hughes. James had even gone so far as to say that he knew Harry would find her attractive, because she looked a lot like Ginny. Harry hadn't even known how to respond to that.

* * *

Holly Hughes, aka Molly Weasley stood with the students lining up to head toward the train station, to go home for Christmas break. When she'd heard that Flitwick was retiring, and since she'd had no luck in 'starting her life over somewhere else', she'd decided to apply for the Charms position. Maybe, under her alter ego, she could still have a chance to keep up with her family. James, Lily, Albus, and Kavin were all Hogwarts age now. Ron and Hermione's two, Rose and Hugo, were as well. George and Angela's twins, Rachel and Rebecca, were in their seventh year. Charlie and Percy never had kids, and Bill's daughter had graduated the year she'd 'gone missing'.

Speaking of the Potter kids…

"Hey! Professor Hughs!" James Potter's voice rang in her ears.

Molly looked up, and saw him, his brother and sister, and their…second cousin once removed slash adopted brother, coming towards her. "Hello James, Albus, Lily, and Kavin Potter. I have to say, teaching so many Potters pretty much forces me to call you by your first names."

Lily giggled. "Professor, we were wondering, since you said you don't have any plans for the hols, if you'd like to come to our place for Christmas dinner. Please?"

Molly raised her eyebrows. She was well aware that the four were determined to 'hook her up' with their father, Harry. Of course, they had no idea how impossible the idea was, however Molly found it appealing, since Harry was in fact, her son-in-law.

And she did find it appealing. Harry Potter was handsome, kind, generous, and according to her deceased daughter, absolutely incredible in bed. Oh, how Molly wished Ginny had never told her that. Sometimes, Molly wondered how Ginny might have felt about the idea. Since the de-aging, Molly was more like a sister Ginny never had, then her mother. Would Ginny have been open to Molly getting involved with her widowed husband?

Molly sighed, aware that the children were waiting for her answer. Hang it all, she wanted to see Harry, and with any luck, she'd get a chance to see her other children as well. "If you ask your father, and he says it's alright, sent me an owl and I will come." Molly answered, trying to sound less excited than she actually was.

* * *

Against his better judgment, Harry had consented to have the childrens' Charms Professor over for Christmas dinner. Hell, maybe they were right, and it was time for him to move on. The kids needed a mother figure, and they seemed to like this woman. The question was – would he like her? He'd asked James that very question, and James had laughed at him and said 'Dad, you like everyone except Draco Malfoy.'. And he was right, though even Draco was beginning to grow on him, the bloody prat.

A knock on the door signaled Miss Hughs' arrival. Harry went to answer it, but nothing could have prepared him for what he saw. "Sweet Merlin," he gasped.

The woman at the door smiled. "That's a hell of a greeting, Mr. Potter."

Harry shook his head and stood aside to let her in out of the cold. "Sorry ma'am," he said sheepishly. "The kids told me that you looked a lot like their mother, I just surprised at how true it is. You could be related..."

The woman chuckled. "So I've heard. Lily has shown me pictures of Ginny. Oh, and it's 'Holly', if you please. I'm off duty, Mr. Potter."

* * *

Molly – er, Holly smiled as she saw Harry blush. After much thought, Molly had decided that she trusted Harry's judgment, and if something happened between the two of them, it would be due to his advancement, and if things got serious, she'd tell him the truth.

"Well then, Holly, it's 'Harry' to you," Harry stated. "It's a little weird being called 'Mr. Potter by a Hogwarts Professor, at my age. Most of the staff up at the school have known me since I was eleven, and don't call me by my surname anymore."

It was Molly's turn to blush, though not for the reason she felt certain Harry would be imagining. If he only knew…that she'd known him as long as Minerva and the rest…

"Please, have a seat," Harry said, ushering her into the living room.

"Did you guys kiss yet?" Lily asked cheerfully, bounding into the room.

Now Molly really blushed.

"Lily!" Harry exclaimed. "People don't kiss five minutes after they've met!"

"Why not?" Albus wanted to know.

Molly looked up and saw that all of the children, little Remus included, were now in the room. "Harry, I think they're ganging up on us," she said with a gentle smile.

"I apologize," Harry said with a sigh. "If you knew that, I'm surprised you accepted their…er…our invitation."

Molly knew that she's kick herself later for the obvious advancement on her part (as she'd sworn not to make a move), but said it anyway; "It's not like I've had any luck finding a good man on my own. If I'd been appalled to the idea of a relationship with you, I would have declined."

"Hey look!" James said, waving his wand in their direction. "Mistletoe!"

Harry smiled. "Now look what you've gotten yourself into. Looks like I have to kiss you after all."

Molly felt her knees go weak as Harry moved closer and touched her cheek with the back of his hand. This was just supposed to be dinner, perhaps a chance to start a friendship with Harry…not a relationship. None the less, she found herself looking up into Harry's eyes, and wanting to fuck him senseless. _Oh gods. _"I guess so," she whispered, a second before Harry's lips met hers.

It was a short, gentle kiss, but there was certainly enough feeling in his for Molly to know that Harry was very interested. He took a step back from her, and looked at the kids, who were all grinning ear to ear. "Will you meddlers go play now and let us talk alone for a bit?"

* * *

As soon as the kids had left the room, Harry locked the door and took a seat. He looked at her carefully before speaking. "Molly?"

Molly's eyes widened, but she said nothing. How could he know?

Harry's eyes sparkled. "I thought so. Before you ask, I suspected that you weren't who you said you were, when I looked up your records, when the kids asked if you could come to dinner today, and there were none more than a couple years back. I'd already suspected you weren't dead, Molly. I did a lot of research into suicide spells, and did come across the de-aging one, and I even then was inclined to believe you might have used it."

Molly sighed. "I didn't realize you knew me so well, Harry."

Harry blushed. "I have always been sweet on you, Molly. That's part of the reason I married Ginny – because I believed she'd end up just like you. But she didn't…"

"What do you mean?" Molly asked, knowing Harry well enough to know that he hadn't meant to say that last bit.

Harry sighed. "Remus isn't my son. Ginny is dead because she cheated on me, and got pregnant with something that her body could not handle. If she'd told me the truth before giving birth, I would have been able to save her."

"Something her body couldn't handle?" Molly asked, perplexed.

"Remus is Teddy's son," Harry said curtly. "By not taking wolfsbane during the last three months of the pregnancy, she signed her own death sentence. But she was more afraid of what I'd do when I found out that my godson and wife were having an affair, than she was of her own death."

"Does Teddy know?" Molly asked. "That Remus is his?"

Harry nodded. "He knows. But I told him that if he tells a soul about the affair or that Remus is not my son that I would bring him up on murder charges. My children had a hard enough time with Ginny's death. I don't think they could handle knowing their mom had cheated on me, or that she knew she'd probably die giving birth to their little brother."

"I understand," Molly said. "But Harry…backing up a few steps, to you knowing who I am. You knew, and you kissed me."

Harry chuckled. "Molly, I've wanted to do that since I was fifteen. If you can get past the weirdness factor, so can I."

Molly nodded. "You know, my biggest worry was how Ginny would have felt about the two of us getting together. But after what she did to you – I mean, she was my daughter and I'll always love her, but if she didn't care about you enough to be faithful, then I don't give a damn what she might have thought about an 'us'."

Harry got up and moved to where she was sitting on the couch. "Molly, I doubt we could hide the truth of who you are from Hermione, and I wouldn't ask her to keep anything from Ron…"

"But none of the others need to know who I really am," Molly finished. "I agree."

Harry looked stern. "I'm not interested in a short term relationship with you. If all goes well, I intend to make you into Mrs. Potter."

Molly laughed. "So am I now your girlfriend, or fiancé?"

Harry crossed his arms. "Girlfriend. I haven't got a ring, not to mention Ron and Hermione would flip out. They should be here any minute."

* * *

Before Ron and Hermione had arrived, Harry had managed to talk the kids into keeping quiet about the fact that…yes…Holly was now their dad's girlfriend. He wanted a chance to talk to his two best friends about the fact that 'Holly', was really Molly Weasley, before Ron had the picture of the two of them snogging in his head. Hermione would be an easy sell, she always was, but Ron would take a little convincing. It would be just like the day he'd told them about Ginny and Teddy. Shock. Furry. Understanding. In that order. He just had to survive the furry stage.

There was a knock on the door. Harry answered it, taking a deep breath as he did. "Hey Ron, Hermione, kids. Come on in."

Ron and Hermione Weasley stepped into the house, followed by their children, Rose and Hugo."

"Hey!" Rose giggled. "Professor Hughs! What are you doing here?"

Molly smiled. "Hello Rose. Hello Hugo."

Ron chuckled. "Rose, you were right. She does look like Aunt Ginny."

"Oh Harry," Hermione said, smiling. She said nothing more, but Harry knew (however oblivious Ron was) that she could tell that he was seeing…her. _Damn Hermione – bloody know-it-all. _

"Rose, Hugo, the kids are out back," Harry said. "Run along and play, it'll be a bit before dinner."

Rose and Hugo complied, leaving the four adults alone. As soon as they were out of ear shot, Harry turned to Molly. "Would you like to, or shall I?"

Molly cleared her throat. "Ron, I know you think I look like your sister, but look a little closer, and tell me who else I might remind you of."

Ron stared blankly, but again, Hermione caught on quickly. "Oh sweet Merlin. Molly?"

Molly sighed, and nodded. "Spell gone wrong de-aged me about thirty years. I needed some time for myself, so I used the accident as a perfect disguise."

Ron, who now realized what was going on – well, half of it – ran over and pulled Molly into a tight embrace. "Mum."

Hermione suddenly started laughing. "Oh Harry. You are unbelievable."

Harry shrugged. "It's my childrens' fault. It was all their idea. Of course, they have no idea that 'Holly' is really 'Molly'.

Ron, who has stopped hugging his mother, looked at his wife and best friend curiously. "What am I missing?"

"Ron, dear," Molly said, moving close to Harry, who put his arm around her shoulder. "Harry and I…we…"

"Have decided to pursue a relationship," Hermione finished with a sigh. "Very soap opera, but I'm happy for you both."

Ron's face went pale. "Mate…are you shagging my mum?" he said, suppressing a gag.

"Well I haven't yet, but we are headed in that direction, yea." Harry said, trying to sound braver than he felt.

Ron closed is eyes. "Okay. Well then. That's a bit weird for me, but if you're both happy…well then…"

"Oh Ronald!" Hermione said, elbowing him in the side. "Don't be a sissy."

"'Mione, that's my mum," Ron said firmly. "I am taking this well, in comparison to how the others will react."

"They aren't going to know," Molly said. "Harry and I agreed to tell you two, only because to be honest, we know Hermione would figure it out, and we didn't want to ask her to keep it from you."

"But…" Ron started.

"No 'buts', Ronald," Molly snapped. "Molly Weasley died two years ago. Shortly after her daughter. To the rest of the world, my name is Holly."

"No one else knows?" Ron asked.

"No."

"Well, I'm not saying it will happen," Ron said, "but on the off-chance that information leaks sometime down the road and gets to the kids, at Hogwarts, I strongly suggest that you guys tell Minerva…just so that someone there will know how to handle them. I promise Hugo will have a meltdown if he found out."

"Lily would probably freak out as well," Harry said thoughtfully.

"That's a rather mature way of looking at things, Ronald," Hermione said, standing on her tip-toes to kiss Ron on the cheek."

"It's been known to happen," Ron replied, blushing.

"So it's settled?" Harry said, thanking the gods above that Ron was handling this whole thing so well, "We tell Minerva, but otherwise keep it to ourselves. Ron, you won't get all weird if you see us kiss, and blow her cover?"

"Scout's honor," Ron said, using a Muggle term Hermione had taught him.

"Alright then," Harry said, truly smiling for the first time since before Ginny died. "Merry Christmas everyone. Let's go eat."

* * *

**Well, there you have it. Now, below is a list of things, as I mentioned at the beginning, that could be expanded on.**

**-What will Teddy do about the fact that Remus Potter is his son?**

**-How will Kavin (Dursley) Potter develop as a character, being a wizard, but the son of Harry's git of a cousin?**

**-Will anyone else find out about Holly being Molly?**

**-How will Minerva react to finding out?**

**-Will Molly/Holly and Harry stay together? Will they have kids together? **

**-In a 'years later' point of view, how will Remus react to finding out Harry is not really his father? Or that Harry has kept Teddy away from the boy all his life?**

**Just some thoughts...let me know what y'all think.  
**


End file.
